The invention relates to a new alkali metal borate compound, specifically, trihydrated potassium triborate. The invention also relates to a process for the production of trihydrated potassium triborate.
Solid borates are well known in the art and have many uses. Typical uses include fluxes, buffers, flame retardants and preservatives.
Pentaborates are also known in the art. See, for example, Chem. and Engr. News, Feb. 20, 1984, "Methanol Is Key to Direct Ore Conversion to Pentaborate".